Tango Starscream
by Speedstreek360
Summary: When Skyfire meets his Ex's latest lover, while helping her set up for an upcoming gala at her mansion, they find they have much in common when it comes to dealing with the young woman's unfaithfulness. Fem!Starscream/anyone, Fem!Starscream/Skyfire, Fem!Starscream/Fem!Megatron (Transformers G1, Humanized, T for swearing)


GYAAAGH! ! You better fix what ever is going on with you, PLEASE! I have fics to update! (growls) Anyone, did a song fic from the movie RENT.

Disclaimer: Do not own transformers, sadly, it belongs to Hasbro, and the song, "Tango Maureen" belongs to whoever did the movie RENT.

This is set in Transformers G1 universe.

Enjoy!

...

Skyfire sighed as he looked at the giant white mansion with roman pillars holding it up at the front and grand steps leading to the grand mahogany doors that lead inside. The young man rubbed at his blue eyes, before he walked through the opened gate and headed to the back where the stage was being set up for the performances of famous artists invited to perform as the Seeker Mansion's grand Gala.

The marble floor for the people to dance was swept clean so that they didn't ruin their heels. The young man slowly made his way towards the stage to where the speakers were set up. His ex-girlfriend had called and asked to please come and fix them for they were found to be not working at all.

In all honesty, Skyfire did not wish to come, due to the fact he feared opening old wounds and he did not want to meet Starscream's new lover, but after being called by his ex several times this morning and his roommates pestering him to go, he decided to just get the speakers fixed.

Despite her scientific history, Starscream was not well known for her technological skills.

When he was halfway through the set up tables, Skyfire froze when he saw someone standing on the stage. He blinked in surprise as she was writing things rather angrily on a clipboard, as she paced over it, black hair of silver streaks tied neatly and tightly in a French bun and in a long, grey trench coat.

He heard her grumbling to herself, as she adjusted her glasses on her sharp noise, her eyes narrowed in a glare directed at no one.

Skyfire waited a moment as she continued her muttered rambling, before he cleared his throat.

The woman snapped her head in his direction, her red coated lips thinning slightly, "Are you the technician?"

The young man was a bit taken aback at the sudden question, instead of a greeting, "Uh…well…"

The woman removed her glasses and placed them on her cleanly combed hair as she narrowed her eyes at him. She had the hair of a woman in her late forties, but she had the attractiveness of an early thirties body and face.

"I've been waiting here ever since I called you this morning!" she snapped, showing clear irritation, "Do you have any _inkling_ of how…?!"

"I think you have me confused. Miss Starscream Seeker called me, Madame," he immediately replied.

Her eyes suddenly widened slightly, as she gave him a studious look with a quirk of her dark, thin brow.

"Are you Skyfire…?" she asked, a small hint of disbelief, anger…..and jealousy in her tone.

The tall young platinum blonde nodded to the woman, before he raised his eye brows at her in question, "And you are…?"

She placed a fist on one of her hips, "Megatron Ophelia Silver."

The young mech wheezed slightly. _This_ was Starscream's new lover?! The woman standing right before him, was his _Ex's_ new _lover!_

He stared at her for a long moment, "I…okay then."

She took in a deep breath and sighed, "I _asked_ Starscream not to _call you._ I had already called a technician to come down…" she eyed him a bit in critical disapproval at his baggy jeans and button up with his jean jacket.

"Oh. Then I'll go…" He turned to leave immediately, feeling awkwardness creep into his steps. He had only ever heard of Megatron from the news as the second richest CEO in the whole world and that she ran her company with an iron-fist.

Besides, he didn't want to be where he wasn't wanted, not to mention he had a feeling this woman was not too fond of him and he would not stay where he wasn't wanted. He never should have come at Starscream's request, as he felt his stomach fill with a boiling sort of anger that threatened to rise up.

He was stopped suddenly by a yell.

"He's four hours late!" she added.

Skyfire turned back around, with a raised brow at the news. She had hired a technician only for him to not show up? He took in a deep sigh, before he turned back and walked back up to climb on to stage. He went to the controls passing Megatron.

_"The samples won't delay, but the cable…"_

He cut her off in the middle of telling him what's wrong, _"There's another way,"_ he pointed at the microphone, _"Say something, anything."_

_"Test, one, two, three…"_ he heard her, wincing slightly as the tensed grit of her teeth.

He rolled his eyes, _"Anything but _that."

She looked back at him with a slight glare, before turning back, _"This is weird."_

_"This is weird,"_ he agreed.

_"very weird."_

_"Fucking weird…"_

She shook her head and walked off the stage, adding.

_"I'm so mad, that I don't know what to do!_

_Fighting with microphones, freezing down to my bones_

_And to top it all off, I'm with you!"_

He stood up, raising a brow at her, before he asked hoping to see if maybe….

_"Feel like going insane,_

_Got a fire in your brain, _

_And you're thinking of drinking gasoline!"_

She eyed him, _"As a matter of fact.."_

_"Honey, I know this act!"_ he smiled with a bitterness, _"It's called, the Tango Starscream."_

He walked right up to the CEO woman, looking right into her eyes.

_"The Tango Starscream!_

_It's a dark, dizzy merry-go-round!_

_As she keeps you dangling…!"_

She shook her head, cynical denial, _"You're wrong."_

_\"You're heart she is mangling!"_ he added, placing his hands over his chest in emphasis.

She gave a raised brow and small snort, _"It's different with me…"_

_"And you toss and you turn_

_Because her cold eyes can burn, _

_Yet you yearn and your turn and rebound!"_ he smirked, as she froze where she stood, before she turned and looked at him.

Then she sighed, _"I think I know what you mean…."_

_"The tang Starscream…"_ they said in unison.

He grinned, _"Has she ever pouted her lips_

_And called you….pooky?"_

She gave him a look, _"Never."_

_"Have you ever, doubted a kiss_

_Or two?"_ he smirked when he saw the wide eyed look she gave him, like she couldn't believe he understood what could have been going on between them.

_"This is…spooky…"_ she whispered. Then rubbed at her eyes, before looking at him, before asking, _"Did you swoon when she walked through the door?"_

_"Every time, so be….cautious…"_ he raised a finger for exclamation at her.

Then Megatron gulped before she asked, _"Did she moon over other boys…?"_

_"More than mooned,"_ Skyfire replied.

She held her abdomen, her eye twitching, _"I'm getting…nauseauos.." _

The two looked at each other. Megatron narrowed her eyes at him. Skyfire returned the gaze only he had a small quirk to his brow and a small smile forming. He slipped off his jean jacket and threw it off to the side, with a bit of flare, smirking at the older woman. She gave him one of those 'really?' looks, before she slid off her large, grey trench coat and let it fall, revealing her silver silken business suit that held to her toned, muscled feminine body.

He held out a hand to her and she took it without a word. He moved her across the dance floor, as they went into a tango of their mutual frustration and the anger that followed them as they thought of that woman that played with their hearts.

Skyfire huffed, before he asked, "Where did you learn to tango?"

"With the daughter of one of the highest ranking generals in her dorm room at Yale," they froze in their movement as she gave him an inquisitive look, "And you Mr. Skyfire?"

"Hmm, with Miss Moonracer Solis, Mr. Ironhide's daughter at the Day of the Dead festival in Mexico."

She raised a brow, and nodded, before she moved sharply and quickly, turning him, placing a hand on his waist, forcing him to place his on her shoulder as she attempted to lead him.

"It's uh…heh…hard to do this backwards…"

She yanked him back in a dip and gave him a slight annoyed look, "You should try it in _stiletto heels…"_ she let him drop, his head hitting hard on the dance floor.

Everything blurred for a moment, when he suddenly blacked out….

…

He woke up to find himself in a tuxedo, in a room full of man and woman couples all dancing in unison. All except him, as he stood up and looked in a moment of confusion, before he felt a hand grab his. He stared a moment when he saw Megatron dressed in a black dress, that went down to her knees, with a slight few ruffles at the bottom, her hair in a pin up, with a small rose by her ear.

By instinct, he placed his hand on her hip and they resumed dancing in time to the other dancers. As they dance, it was then he noticed one woman standing out among the sea of people clad in black. Her dress was a bright red, with no back, her black hair curled in luscious, thick locs and her skin a soft ivory, as the man holding her moved her in such grace, style and poise…

Skyfire twirled Megatron around and made her look, as Starscream smirked that well-known, smug smirk that told all she was with this man. And by the look of horror and shock on Megatron's face, the female CEO knew it too…

She was pulled back to Skyfire and she looked at him.

_"She cheated!"_ she exclaimed.

_"She cheated."_ He nodded in sympathy.

_"Starscream cheated!"_ she cast another look.

_"Fucking cheated!"_ he added.

Megatron shook her head, _"I'm defeated, I should give up right now!"_

_"Gotta look on the bright side with all of your might!"_ he pointed out.

She looked at him, as he ran a finger under her chin, _"I'd fall for her still anyhow…!"_

The both approached the woman, whose treachery and unfaithfulness held no bounds, as Megatron gave her a harsh dip and twirl, before handing her to Skyfire, cringing when the man they had seen her with attempted to dance with her, while Skyfire held the devil of a woman.

He joined Megatron in this one:

_"When you're dancing her dance,_

_You don't stand a chance!_

_Her grip on romance makes you fall!"_

Skyfire shrugged, _"and you think, might as well!"_

_"…you can tango to hell…"_ Megatron retorted.

In unison, _"At least I'll have tangled at all!"_

He returned to dancing with Megatron, as they both continued.

_"The Tango Starscream!_

_Gotta dance till your diva is through…!_

_You pretend to believe her!_

_Cause in the end you can leave her…!_

_But the end it will come,_

_But you have to play dumb!_

_Till you're glum and your bum_

_And turn blue!"_

The both snapped around and he noticed Megatron had her eyes narrowed at the woman as she leaned against another man, a new one, this one a handsome blonde, as a young woman with dark hair and skin smiled up at her.

Skyfire sighed, as he shook his head, _"Why do we love when she's mean…?"_

_"And she can be so obscene?"_ Megatron retorted, before her eyes widened when she saw Starscream pull the woman up into a kiss.

Starscream held the woman and man's arms as the three walked out. She did spare a glance back at them, only to sneer at the two.

Megatron narrowed her eyes longingly and with regret, _"My Starscream…."_

Skyfire watched the older woman blink a moment, before looking to him, before a relieved smile appeared on both their faces.

_"The tango, Starscream…."_

The both smirked in unison.

_"Skyfire…Mr. Skyfire!"_

…

"Mr. Skyfire!"

He blinked her blue eyes and they met with the dark brown ones of the female CEO. She held out her hand for him to take as she pulled him up.

"Are you all right…?" she asked.

Skyfire suddenly grinned, "Actually….I feel pretty great!" he walked back on to the stage, overhearing Megatron's words.

"I feel lousy," she muttered.

Skyfire pressed a few buttons and flicked a few switches, before he pulled the microphone towards and spoke into it, "And we're live."

Megatron gave him a small smirk, "Thank you."

Right then the woman's cell phone rang. Skyfire watched her pick it up and flip it open, immediately answering it, before she raised it to her ear.

She smiled, "Hey, Starscream we…" she suddenly frowned in slight bewilderment, "Pooky? You never called me…." She narrowed her eyes, as Skyfire heard the slight whining from the cell phone. Her next words were sad tersely, "We're live," before she flipped her phone closed and glared at it for a moment.

Almost mockingly, Skyfire snickered, "Pooky."

She turned her glared at him, "Shut up."

...

Guys, I know I said I would have one of my fics updates tonight, but the site's been slow. Gonna try though.

I there are any other songs you'd like me to write fics about, lemme know! X3

Review please.


End file.
